


26 Milk Breads

by Lia483



Series: MatsuHanaIwaOi AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, POV Hanamaki Takahiro, Polyamory, milk bread
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Per qualche strano scherzo del destino, che il compleanno di Oikawa cadesse in un giorno festivo era qualcosa di più unico che raro.Perciò si poteva capire perché Hanamaki avesse aperto gli occhi con un particolare sorriso quella domenica al risveglio.





	26 Milk Breads

{20 Luglio 2020}

Per qualche strano scherzo del destino, che il compleanno di Oikawa cadesse in un giorno festivo era qualcosa di più unico che raro.  
Perciò si poteva capire perché Hanamaki avesse aperto gli occhi con un particolare sorriso quella domenica al risveglio.  
Nessuno doveva correre a scuola, a lavoro, in palestra o da qualsiasi altra parte dove fosse richiesta la loro presenza.  
Potevano soltanto godersi la reciproca compagnia e festeggiare il loro ex capitano come meritava, almeno per un giorno all'anno.  
L'enorme letto era un groviglio di arti e lenzuola, oltre che di cuscini di troppo che non si capiva mai come riuscissero a finire ovunque durante la notte.  
L'uomo con i capelli rosa, che teneva ancora con lo stesso taglio corto del liceo, sollevò la testa e il busto dal suo punto al centro del materasso e si appoggiò sui gomiti, per vedere in che stato fossero i suoi compagni.  
Matsukawa gli stava dando la schiena sulla destra, così vicino al bordo del letto che sarebbe potuto facilmente cadere da un momento all'altro - come era già successo più volte nel corso degli anni - e sembrava ancora profondamente addormentato, dedusse dal suo respiro pesante.  
Oikawa, il festeggiato di oggi, era dall'altro lato, con un braccio avvolto intorno a quello di Hanamaki - ah, ecco perché aveva fatto fatica a muoverlo - e il viso affondato nel proprio cuscino, del quale si vedeva appena una guancia nascosta dai disordinati capelli castani. Le onde di solito in perfetto stile sembravano quasi troppo lunghe, presto avrebbe avuto bisogno di tagliarle.  
Dall'altro lato del setter, Iwaizumi ricambiò lo sguardo di Hanamaki con un sorriso morbido, mentre stava girato su un fianco, contro la schiena dell'altro.  
Non era una sorpresa che fosse già sveglio. Normalmente il loro ex asso si svegliava tutte le mattine per andare a correre quando non doveva fare un turno all'ospedale.  
"Buongiorno, Haji" sussurrò dolcemente.  
La mano del braccio che circondava la vita di Oikawa si alzò fino ad accarezzare la sua guancia con affetto.  
"Buongiorno, Hiro" disse altrettanto piano, attento a non svegliare l'uomo tra di loro, ancora nel mondo dei sogni.  
"Niente corsa stamattina?"  
Iwaizumi scosse la testa. "Sono solo andato via dieci minuti per andare in pasticceria, non vi siete manco mossi mentre non c'ero."  
Oh, questo spiegava la temperatura fresca della stanza. Doveva aver acceso il condizionatore che avevano spento prima di andare a dormire.  
Roteò gli occhi grigi, soffocando una risata. "Non voglio neanche sapere a che orario indecente ti sei alzato."  
"Allora preoccupati di svegliare Issei mentre vado a prendere il vassoio" fu la burbera risposta.  
Districandosi da Oikawa, si alzò dal letto e si scrocchiò il collo, mentre si dirigeva in cucina.  
Hanamaki lo osservò uscire nel suo indecente abbigliamento - solo dei boxer verdi con qualche scritta sul davanti, se non ricordava male - prima di dare una nuova occhiata all'uomo alto alla sua destra.  
Matsukawa era ancora esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato pochi minuti prima e ciò lo fece sorridere mentre gli si avvicinava lentamente alle spalle e cominciava a dargli lievissimi baci dalla nuca lungo la spina dorsale. Un'onda di brividi percorse la pelle della schiena nuda sotto i suoi occhi e sentì un risolino divertito in alto.  
"Taka, no, ancora cinque minuti..."  
"Non è il tuo compleanno. Non puoi chiederli."  
Un piagnucolio ben poco adatto ad un uomo di venticinque anni arrivò alle sue orecchie, mentre lo osservava muoversi fino a girarsi sulla schiena, attento a non cadere. "Solo per oggi perdonerò cotanta cattiveria... Tooru?"  
"Dorme ancora profondamente. Non capisco perché stiamo parlando così piano, tanto non lo svegliano neanche le cannonate."  
In effetti, il festeggiato aveva solo girato un po' il viso, tirandolo fuori dal cuscino, ma non sembrava essersi svegliato. O almeno, la bocca lievemente aperta e sbavante era un chiaro segno per loro tre. Oikawa non sarebbe mai rimasto a bocca aperta se stesse solo facendo finta di dormire, cosa che l'aveva smascherato spesso.  
Matsukawa vide quello spettacolo oltre Hanamaki, che era tornato girato sulla pancia e appoggiato sui gomiti, e ridacchiò silenziosamente, prima che fossero interrotti dal rientro di Iwaizumi, con un vassoio pieno di quelli che sapevano essere ben ventisei panini al latte appena sfornati e ricoperti di un leggerissimo strato di zucchero a velo. Su uno di essi c'era una candelina già accesa.  
Li avevano ordinati appositamente per quel momento, una piccola sorpresa per festeggiare in modo semplice, senza grandi fronzoli, come piaceva a loro. Anche Oikawa, per quanto gli piacesse essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione, amava gesti semplici come quelli.  
Nonostante non fossero per niente al livello di un bignè, almeno per i suoi gusti, Hanamaki si sentì l'acquolina in bocca per quel profumo dolce e invitante ed era sicuro che non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché anche qualcun altro se ne accorgesse.  
Ridacchiarono tutti al vedere che, ancora nel sonno, Oikawa sembrava stesse annusando come un cane per quell'odore familiare, prima di cominciare a svegliarsi. Si rigirò sulla schiena, le gambe ancora incastrate nelle lenzuola, mentre si inarcava per stiracchiarsi e si passava una mano sulla bocca.  
Aprì gli occhi già girato verso destra, attirato dalle loro risate, guardandoli un po' assonnato e sbattendo le palpebre più volte.  
"Buongiorno Tooru" gli disse con un sorriso dolce.  
" 'giorno..." mugugnò, ancora confuso.  
Poi finalmente, il suo cervello sembrò cominciare a lavorare e si tirò su di colpo, guardando il suo amico d'infanzia a bocca aperta.  
"Iwa-chan, è per me quel vassoio??"  
"Certo, idiota."  
"Oh oh dammelo, dammelo, ti prego!"  
"Prima mettiti seduto bene."  
Si riposizionarono tutti in modo che Oikawa potesse appoggiarsi ai cuscini contro il muro in cima al letto, mentre Matsukawa restava sdraiato su un fianco accanto e lui e Iwaizumi si sedevano davanti e dall'altro lato a gambe incrociate.  
L'ex asso posò il vassoio sulle gambe del festeggiato, al quale brillarono gli occhi di entusiasmo e di golosità. "Ohw sono dalla nostra pasticceria preferita, vero? Sembrano deliziosi. Non dovevate."  
"Sono sicuro che dovevamo invece. C'erano indizi ovunque che avresti voluto del pane al latte per il tuo compleanno" commentò scherzoso, facendolo indignare.  
"Makki! Non erano indizi, erano solo proposte di regali che mi sarebbero davvero piaciuti!"  
"Certo, come se ne avessimo bisogno dopo nove anni. Dai, soffia sulla tua candelina, capitano."  
Oikawa non si risparmiò di fargli una linguaccia, prima di restare un momento fermo a guardare la candelina con eccessiva concentrazione per poi soffiarci sopra soddisfatto.  
"Buon compleanno, Tooru" dissero insieme, facendolo arrossire un poco.  
"Grazie" mormorò con uno dei suoi sorrisi più belli e dolci, uno di quelli che gli facevano piegare la testa di lato e assumere un'espressione così carina che avrebbero tutti voluto subito riempirlo di baci.  
Offrì ad ognuno uno dei suoi preziosi panini, prima di cominciare a fare colazione insieme.  
Hanamaki li guardò tutti e tre mentre ridevano per una battuta di Matsukawa, gustandosi un morbido boccone del dolce.  
Non c'era proprio bisogno di un genio per capire cosa aveva desiderato il suo compagno e migliore amico per quella rilassata mattinata tutti insieme. Non doveva essere stato un desiderio molto diverso da quello che aveva espresso lui stesso al suo compleanno passato. O a quello ancora prima e prima ancora.  
Come se ce ne fosse bisogno.  
Avevano intenzione di restare tutti insieme ancora per molto e molto tempo a venire.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'Autrice:  
> Non era proprio la prossima fanfic che avevo voluto scrivere per la mia serie, ma avevo tanto bisogno di fluff per il compleanno di Oikawa, quindi eccoci qui.  
> Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta :3


End file.
